


Peanut Butter Jelly Time

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: Teachers in Love [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Promptober 2020 (Supernatural), Domestic Fluff, M/M, Silly, Teacher Castiel (Supernatural), Teacher Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: Dean and Castiel have an impromptu picnic.This work is part of a 31 Day Destiel prompt series. The stories are inspired by a different word each day, but the short vignettes will all tie in together and weave a larger story. Each story will be standalone (for the most part).The prompt for the day is: Lazy Sunday
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Castiel and Dean: Teachers in Love [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950682
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: Destiel Promptober 2020





	Peanut Butter Jelly Time

One lazy Sunday morning, Dean walked into the kitchen. He had stayed up late working on his screenplay and had slept until noon. He sighed in exasperation as he found the peanut butter jar opened and lying on the counter. He muttered, "Again, Cas? The dude's a genius but he can't remember this one stupid thing." He wandered off to air his grievance with Castiel but first had to find him. 

When he didn't find him in the house, he looked in the backyard. Castiel obviously had been busy working that morning because his garden was full of a variety of plants. He spied Castiel relaxing next to a basket on a blanket under the shade of an old oak tree in the yard.

Dean stormed out in a bluster, holding the contentious jar of peanut butter in his hand. "Dude!"

Castiel raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"Peanut butter, lid, you didn't," Dean blustered.

He tilted his head at Dean quizzically and said in a deadpan voice, "Oops."

Dean gritted his teeth and enunciated each word clearly," Remember…to…put…the…lid…back…on…the…jar." He emphasized the word 'put'.

"Remarkable Captain Kirk imitation. I'm sorry that I left the lid off again. Really, truly heartbroken," Castiel smirked at him.

Dean put the lid firmly on the peanut butter and dropped it on the blanket next to Castiel. He clenched and unclenched his fists. "I asked for one little thing."

"It could be worse. I don't leave the lid up on the toilet. As it turns out, I was a bit in a hurry to get to the backyard." Castiel padded the blanket next to him, but on the opposite side of the offensive peanut butter.

Dean scrunched his face but let himself drop on the blanket next to Castiel. "What was the big hurry?"

"I could hear you in the shower and knew you'd be out soon. You were singing 'Sweet Home, Alabama.' You sing very well. We should go out to this Karaoke bar I know."

"What does that have to do with the peanut butter?"

Castiel blinked at him. "I don't know how we could correlate peanut butter with Karaoke." His eyes lit up," Maybe with the Peanut Butter Jelly Time song." His gravelly voice started singing, "It's peanut butter jelly time, Peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time."

Dean looked at him blankly. When Castiel finished singing the song, Dean said, "I'm so lost." He wondered where this conversation had gone awry.

"Oh, you were asking why I hadn't closed the peanut butter lid." 

Dean waited for Castiel to explain but he sat there quietly. After a minute of silence, "Why?"

"I wanted to get out to the backyard before you got to the kitchen because I was working on a surprise for you. And to enjoy my new garden."

Dean looked at the basket and then back at Castiel, "What is the surprise?"

Castiel opened the basket and handed Dean a wrapped sandwich. "It's a double bacon cheeseburger with extra onions." Castiel peeked in the basket again before pulling out a cold beer and a piece of pie. "This is cherry pie, but there's also an apple in the fridge if you prefer."

The smell of the burger made Dean's stomach growl. "Thanks, Cas. You're the best."

Castiel shrugged, "No problem, Dean. I finished the garden before it got hot, stopped by the grocery store, and picked up the burgers." Castiel retrieved another hamburger and a beer out of the basket. After taking a bite of the hamburger, he said, "These make me very happy, Dean."

Dean took a bite of his burger and moaned loudly. Castiel had gotten his favorite hamburger from his favorite place. He really didn't deserve Castiel. "You're the best, Cas." Then his eyes landed on the peanut butter. "Wait, you didn't eat peanut butter this morning? So why was the lid off?"

Castiel laughed, "What surer way to lure you to where I had an ambush surprise picnic than to earn your ire over the sanctity of misplaced peanut butter lids."

Dean facepalmed as he groaned, "Doh."

Castiel winked at him awkwardly, "It worked didn't it?"

Dean knew he had been outflanked again. He took another happy bite of his burger. One thing about being with Cas, it'd never be boring.


End file.
